


High Tension

by QuantumAlice



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Not What It Looks Like, Other, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumAlice/pseuds/QuantumAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willing to help but not back down, the Apostate matched her violent glare as she readied her own weapon and spat a reply. “Do you really think I need this to be dangerous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tension

**Author's Note:**

> *waves shyly* Hi! I'm new... and this is my first story for ao3
> 
>  
> 
> Due to lagging on my laptop, I accidentally chose the wrong response just after my first fight in DA:I. HOWEVER, in that mistake a little gem was uncovered. The resulting scene for me was filled with so much tension and emotion that I wished the game had spent just a tiny bit more time with it. In any case I took some screenshots, and started work on this straight away.
> 
> In my mind's eye everything has gone to hell. You have the death of The Most Holy, Divine Justinia, you have the deaths of high Ranking Grand Enchanters, Knight Commanders, Grand Clerics, you have a mysterious Rift and demons pouring out from the Fade. Oh... And War... Don't forget that too. So naturally tempers will flare, animosity will breed contempt; regardless of whether it's right or wrong. 
> 
> I wrote this because it felt right and I wanted to capture the mood, which in turn had captured me. My Beta Sinswhisper (god bless him) took my raw vision,cleaned it up so that I could share it with you all!

 

* * *

 

_"Drop your weapon. **NOW!** "_

 The raven haired Seeker ordered, in as commanding a voice as she could muster. She approaches the Apostate, her blade, drenched and dripping with vitriolic demon blood, the smouldering (and freshly poisoned) blade is raised to the level of the prisoners chest, stopping just short of piercing the prisoner’s heart. Nhianas' eyes flit quickly between the weapon, which seemed to call to her from the ether, and her captor.

Keeping a watchful eye on her captor, Nhiana reached out for the lonely staff (clearly its previous owner was in rush to leave the area). Her slender brown fingers tightened around the iron-wood haft, stopping the ethereal voices that seemed to call out her. Casting a violent and unwavering glance at the Seeker, Nhiana paused briefly as the staffs power sent a rush through her body.

Willing to help but not back down, the Apostate matched her violent glare as she readied her own weapon and spat a reply. “Do you really think I need _this_  to be dangerous?” Nhiana nods her head slightly, pointing in the direction the staff she now held. She was finding it hard to refrain from spitting on the ground at the metal-clad feet of the Shemlen standing before her.

A tense stare-off  erupts between them, as palpable and dangerous as the world altering rift that sat (defiant) in the sky above. 

The Seeker clearly did not approve of her captors' tone, it felt to her as if her authority had been challenged. Narrowing her gaze, clenching her teeth in preparation for any retaliation she takes up a defensive position and readies both sword and shield. This action appeared to Nhiana to be a warning!

"Is that supposed to reassure me _elf?_ ” The Seeker growls from behind her shield. Nhiana can barely keep a reign on her temper, she would never understand humans, and all their silliness.

"I haven’t used my magic on you have I,  _Shemlen? Yet!_ " counters the Dalish Apostate, her words like frozen daggers.  Nhiana adjusts her grip on the staff and arches a brow, "If you would prefer, the next time you are surrounded by fade demons, I can simply stand back and let them send you to the Maker? Perhaps I'll even cheer them on while they sunder your armour and rend your flesh." Nhiana would never let it come to that, of course, nor would she apologize for lending much needed aid when the time came.  
  
The battle of wits continues for a few more tenuous moments that seem to stretch into infinity as each attempts to impose their will on the other. Nhiana was sure the Seeker was preparing to attack and she prepared a response, pulling at the very fabric of the world around her, causing invisible strings of magic to manifest in various vaporous colors. After several minutes, and much to the Apostate prisoners surprise, no attack came! Instead her captor faltered. The Seekers expression which, only a moment ago, had been one of sheer determination, crumbled, transformed into a look of extreme weariness that seemed to make her appear much older then she was.  
  
The Seeker breathes a heavy sigh, using the hilt of her sword to support herself as the adrenaline of battle slowly leaves her battered and weary body. She gives her young elf captor a look that Nhiana didn't quite understand, a look that says 'I concede to your point.' With her strength returning, the Shemlen Seeker sheaths her blade, and issues a weary reply, “You’re… you’re right… You don’t need a staff… but you should have one.” the dark haired woman hesitates a moment before speaking again, as if saying the words that were to come pained her to admit. “I… I cannot protect you.”  
  
"I should remember that you agreed to come willingly, and that you agreed to help us regardless of the risk to your self. Forgive me for acting so… rash, it has been a long three days." Nhiana eyed the Seeker. perplexed and at a loss for words. For a human to apologize to _her_ was quite unexpected. The Apostate relaxed slightly, tucking the staff away on her back, where she could easily reach it if necessary.

“ _Ma serannas shem..._ _Seeker Emma ir abelas!_  I can only imagine how it would feel if something like that happened to our Clan’s Keeper. But, ' _mala suledin nadas'_ , you must endure. It may be difficult, but you must. Let us put this squabble behind us, shall we?” 

The raven haired Seeker nods her agreement, her posture becoming more casual “I'm too tired to argue so let us speak no more of this. C’mon we need to head up that hill the others are not far away!” With an unspoken truce between them, Apostate and Seeker set off, up and over the hill to aid those who required it!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? (Did I use the elven at the end correctly? O.o) This is just intended to be a One-shot and I had fun writing it. If anyone is interested I have screen caps on my tumblr which is here: http://talesfromawanderingbard.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading! QA


End file.
